


All in a Lifetime: Nap Time

by DaniJayNel



Series: Lifetime [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, One-Shot, daddy!Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot in which Ymir and Astrid have a nap together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Lifetime: Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> A short little something that I needed to get out of my head. This is in the same universe as “All in a Lifetime”. Enjoy ^^

Tiny, slightly tanned eyelids twitched ever so slightly. Behind them, small, brown eyes with specks of blue moved as the owner dreamed.

Astrid breathed softly while she slept, swaying as Ymir gently held her against her chest and rocked her arms. The parent hummed softly, nothing particular and something she vaguely remembered from her childhood. Astrid had been crying, but thanks to the lullaby the baby had quickly quieted and now she was fast asleep in her daddy’s arms.

Ymir could hear her daughter’s soft breaths and she couldn’t help but smile goofily. It felt so amazing to walk around the lounge with her baby fast asleep in her arms. Nothing had ever prepared her for the warm, glowing feeling of being a parent. Her chest swelled with so much love.

Krista had gone out earlier to spend the day with her friends. She hadn’t wanted to, because she didn’t want to leave Ymir alone to take care of Astrid, but Ymir had almost physically kicked her out.

Astrid would be two months old in a few days and the couple hadn’t been out since the moment she had been born. The only time Ymir left was for work, but Krista stayed at home to be with her baby. Ymir hated the times that she had to leave. Even though she was exhausted because of their hectic schedule waking up to feed or change Astrid, she was happy.

Her baby was perfect. After wanting this for so long, she finally had the last thing she had needed to fill the empty spaces in her heart.

Ymir continued to hum and Astrid enjoyed the vibrations from Ymir’s chest. The little girl’s cheek was pressed against it, as well as a tiny clenched fist. Along with the husky voice, Astrid could hear Ymir’s heart in her unconsciousness. It subconsciously reminded the baby of being in the safe home of her mother’s womb, so her tiny body completely relaxed and she fell further into a contented sleep.

Astrid’s face was still slightly damp with tears, so Ymir very gently wiped the wetness away with her thumb while heading to her bedroom. She didn’t want to walk around with her baby in her arms in case she jostled her awake. So after entering the master bedroom she went over to the curtains to shut them and then rested comfortably on the bed.

Now on her back, Astrid situated comfortably on her chest, Ymir stared up at the ceiling and released a long, happy breath. She didn’t think of anything in particular. At least it was her day off, and with Krista out and Astrid asleep, the brunette could finally get some rest of her own, or so she thought.

Not even ten minutes after laying down Astrid woke suddenly and started to cry. Ymir sat up carefully and gently rubbed Astrid’s small back. She checked, and Astrid didn’t need a diaper change, and it couldn’t be that she was hungry because Ymir had fed her shortly before rocking her to sleep.

“Come on sweetheart, it’s okay,” Ymir said softly, rocking her arms again. She pressed her lips to Astrid’s forehead and then realized that she was the slightest bit cold. It wasn’t a cold day, so instead of getting a blanket Ymir lay back down and slipped Astrid underneath her shirt. Astrid almost seemed to sigh in happiness when she felt her parent’s bare and warm skin press to her tiny limbs.

Ymir sighed in relief when Astrid completely calmed. Astrid’s head rested right between her collarbones, underneath her chin. The baby had one hand curled to her own chest and then the other pressed to Ymir’s, open and palm down.

Ymir released a breath through her nose and then started humming again to put Astrid back to sleep. She never expected to lull herself to sleep too.

XxX

Not much longer than an hour later Krista stepped quietly through the front door. She remained silent as she closed the door behind her because she didn’t hear crying or giggling, which either meant that Astrid was quietly occupied or asleep.

The blonde mother dropped her shopping bags and keys on the kitchen table and then she went in search of her two loves.

She found them in her bedroom, fast asleep together on the bed. Krista paused at the doorway to silently flail at how cute they looked, and after taking a quick photo of them with her phone she stepped into the room and approached the bed.

Both Astrid and Ymir slept softly, barely moving at all. Ymir had her hands protectively holding onto Astrid who was comfortably sleeping underneath her shirt.

Krista’s heart absolutely melted at the sight and at the sound of their synced, soft breathing. She sat down on the edge of the bed beside Ymir and then leaned over to kiss Astrid’s flushed cheek. Krista then placed a hand over Ymir’s and lifted herself to gently peck the brunette’s lips.

“I love you both so much,” Krista whispered softly.

She quietly stood and walked out of the room, leaving father and daughter to sleep peacefully together. 


End file.
